


Obedience Training

by TNTMech (AlexAnaheim)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAnaheim/pseuds/TNTMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus decides to fuck the rebellious streak out of Wheeljack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly adapted from an RP done with a friend, so the first few paragraphs switch between Optimus and Wheeljack's POVs before just focusing on how Jackie feels by getting pounded

Wheeljack hadn't spent enough time in the omega outpost to memorise its layout well, but the way to Optimus' quarters was simple enough for even the dumbest drone to follow. He still didn't know exactly why he was being dragged away from a hundred more important things, like counting rust stains on his ship's hull, but even he knew better than to disobey direct orders from a mech twice his size- unless his name was Ultra Magnus, but that was more a matter of petty revenge.

He pushed the door open as soon as he came near it, not bothering to knock or announce himself. "Whatever this is, Prime, let's get it over with," he huffed, crossing thick servos over his chest.

It wasn't long after he crossed the threshold that he found a massive silver hand grabbing him by the back of his neck and hurling him forward onto the rather oversized recharge berth, followed by the rather audible clank of the heavy duty lock on the door as it closed. 

"You really must work on your impudence, especially to your Prime," came the familiar, gravelly voice, if a bit....huskier than usual.

Dazed from the sudden impact on the berth, Wheeljack groaned as he rubbed at his helm. "Prime, what the... the hell are you doin'?" He raised himself on his servos even as his legs were splayed out wide, and his aft stuck out most in his vulnerable state.

"Correcting a problem I've ignored for far too long...as well as my needs,” Optimus replied, smirking behind his battlemask. The floor shuddered under his massive peds as he took a few steps towards the berth, resting his hands on his hips in a way that seemed to framed his codpiece. With Wheeljack’s optics level with the panel, he noticed it seemed to be a bit...more bowed outwards than normal.  
“You're going to learn your place, Wheeljack," Optimus murmured, his eyes focusing on the Wrecker’s spread legs, imagining how firm and toned they were behind the armor that covered them.

Not quite noting the foreign huskiness in the Prime's voice or what kind of position he was in, Wheeljack smirked to himself at the confidence in Optimus’ tone. "Well, Prime, better mechs than you have tried and failed... what makes you think you can do better?" As he spoke his plating and the hidden muscles behind them unwittingly shifted, especially around his aft as he tried to rise onto his knees.

Optimus removed his hands from his hips, and slowly draw his arms firm, slightly out from his sides. There was a slow groaning noise, a noise of tortured metal, along with the tink of flexing glass. He grunted as he curled his arms forward, causing the armor around his biceps to visibly deform, while cracks started spidering out from the edges of the windscreens on his chest plates. With a rumble and a bounce of his pectorals behind the thick chestplates, the glass panes suddenly exploded, sending chunks of transparent aluminum across the floor, and revealing powerful, corded, and immense silver pectorals that were previously hidden. "I have a hunch."

The only other sound was a loud clink as Wheeljack's codpiece suddenly grew a lot smaller. His optics were wider than their sockets as they took in the sea of bare and built protoform now exposed on Optimus' frame. He'd never thought much of other mechs before, but he was something else altogether.

"...Well, damn." Wheeljack licked his suddenly very dry lips, forcing his legs further apart to reduce the strain on his trapped spike and still staring at Optimus' broken windshields.

Optimus started reaching for hidden catches along his armored frame, the chestplates simply dropped to his feet, the pauldrons dropped to his side, the midsection guards for his stomach and back fell to the ground as well as he continued to remove more and more armor. More and more silver muscle was bared...immensely thick upper arms where triceps and biceps fought for room amongst one another, strong, corded forearms. His shoulders rolled a little bit, now freed from their rather constrictive prison, his pectorals bounced one after the other, his abdominals tensed all ten of them.

He rumbled a bit as he klicked back his faceplate, to reveal that dentae-bearing smirk...for the first time, Wheeljack even noticed the hint of fangs that Optimus usually so cleverly hid. He undid the clasps for his thigh armor, bearing thighs wider that Wheeljack's own midsection. "If I can't teach you obedience, respect, and teamwork through wisdom...I'll teach it to you with my body instead."

Wheeljack hadn't even noticed he was drooling at the sight until he tried to speak past a vocaliser heavy with groans. "...I'd like to see you try," he grinned, idly flicking at his own chest armour clasps as the protoform underneath sweated and heaved. His codpiece strained, the bulge almost as big as Optimus', and it was only awe and desire of the Prime's rippling body that stopped him from prying the metal off.  
Optimus then unclasped his codpiece and let it drop to the floor, and that was what Wheeljack had to jawdrop at. The codpiece, although huge, seemed to also have a bit of a slimming effect, as a gargantuan, thick tipped interface spike dropped between Optimus' slightly spread legs, with a splattering of transfluid hitting the ground immediately afterwards. That spike slowly started to harden before the Wrecker's optics, growing larger...and larger still. Just half of it would have split a bot of Arcee's size in half.

"Holy shit..." Wheeljack exhaled, giant optics focused entirely on the even bigger spike being presented to him. He followed the beads of transfluid to their source- the slit in his swollen tip on the end of a blue-ribbed shaft glowing in the low light of the room. His aft clenched behind his tight plating, already imagining being cleaved apart by the immense length.

"I, uh... see that you're big all over..." The Wrecker's chest armour hung loosely on the hard protoform it covered, revealing glimpses of grey skin not quite as muscular as Optimus' but still to be expected of a trained warrior.

"You… strip… all of it," came the simple order, and a hidden promise of forcing the issue if the Wrecker didn't comply. That giant interface spike hardened fully, jutting straight outwards, its own sheer weight preventing it from being held more vertical. It dripped and oozed thick ropes of transfluid copiously… of course, why wouldn't make the Matrix bearer the most fertile mech in the galaxy? Optimus casually crossed those gargantuan arms over his chest… arms that could rip a mech in two with just the right pull and a good grip.

Wheeljack took in the weight of the demand, running his optics over Prime's body one more time before giving a lopsided smirk of compliance. He straightened up, kneeling on the berth and now at height with the top row of Optimus' abdominals. Keeping eye contact the whole time, he more shrugged than pushed his chest armour off, the white plates sliding aside to expose tense pecs above undulating bunched stomach muscles. His bare arms were equally as muscular, cords pushing to the surface of the protoform as he stretched them. His thighs and legs were next, bulging as they were finally free of the armour encasing them and giving some idea of what his aft would promise. He gradually turned around as he stripped, ending up baring his backside to Optimus by the time it and his codpiece were the only plating left on him.  
"Thought you'd like to do the honours on this one, big boy..." he said in his own arousal-hoarse voice, still looking over his shoulder at him as he bent over and encouraging him with a firm slap on one of his thighs. If he was going to get pounded by a hot as the Pit Prime, he was going to make the most of it.

"Ask it of me," was the short reply Optimus gave as he strode up to the bed. The fact that the floor still shook from his footfalls was a testament to how much his muscles weighed upon his body like his armor did. He casually grabbed both thighs, and spread them wider apart, inspecting the armor that was blocking him from satisfying a need he had not satisfied in years. "Tell your Prime how aroused you've become...and how you need your spike free of your codpiece. Tell your Prime how much you need his giant spike to split you in half..." he rumbled, resting just the tip of his cock against Wheeljack's backside, to let transfluid ooze onto his body.

Wheeljack shuddered as the hot transfluid dribbled down his back, leaving a clear trail down his spinal strut as it arched into the throbbing hardness. "Just... mmf, do it already..." he moaned, gritting his teeth from the immense pressure of his spike still trapped between his spread legs. "I'm so damn horny, just fuck me already Da-" He stopped himself, almost biting his glossa before the sudden impulse got past his growling mouth. He corrected it as he kept pushing back into the spike grinding against his rear. "F... Fuck me, Prime..."

Optimus teasingly unlatched the 'belt' that held up the codpiece and aft armor, slowly tossing it to the side, one hand lifted and came down upon that backside, slapping it hard, but playfully. He felt those huge hands spread those aft cheeks wide...the tip slowly sliding down the crevasse between them, teasingly prodding up against his aft entrance. He chuckled audibly. "What did you call me, Wheeljack?" he carefully teased, nudging forward with that aft-splitting shaft.

The relief of his aching spike finally being released was short lived. Even knowing how close the giant shaft was to penetrating him, Wheeljack was still caught off guard when the oozing tip finally pressed inside, lubricating its own way through his tight hole. His groan morphed into a whimper as he hissed into a knuckle, biting down hard to stop the whole base hearing him being slowly torn. "I... I said..." He had some insult to Prime's audios ready at first, but a pulse of pleasure from tingling nodes in his aft completely wiped it from his glossa. Instead he was left to moan the truth as he sank into Prime's immense cock. "Mmmmh, d-daddy…”

"Mnnnn… and how tight you are, boy. Perhaps a father figure is exactly what you've been missing." he rumbled, his massive thighs exploding with power as they flexed and pushed forward, Optimus' firm grip preventing Wheeljack from moving… his aft was being spread wider and wider as bit by bit that spike sank forward… transfluid dripping down the back of his toned thighs. "It would appear that I am the Wrecker today..." he murmured, seeing a hint of energon dripping onto the bed, but it spurred him on to push that shaft in even deeper.

With his lower half immobilised by Optimus' grip and at the mercy of his submerged spike, all Wheeljack could do was whine and groan as he clawed into the berth with one hand desperately stroking between his legs. The pleasure building rapidly in his core only barely offset the stinging pain of his aft being split, dripping transfluid and energon in a sticky flood around Optimus' cock. He couldn't even tell how much of the monstrous length was sheathed, but the more that was buried inside the more intensely his nodes fired and forced pleasure all over his coolant-drenched body. "Ah... mmmf, fffuck yeah..." As vain as the effort was, he still tried to push his hips against Optimus', to hasten the amount of dick being shoved so deep inside him. “Gimme what Primus gave ya’, big boy…”

With his fangs glistening dangerously in a grin, Optimus obliged by slamming home the rest of his shaft into the tightest depths of Wheeljack's hole. And before the Wrecker could scream he had a hand clamped hard over his mouth, making sure he didn't wake everyone up as Optimus started pistoning his hips back and forth in a brutal rhythym, slamming his body down on the bed with each thrust. And the hard friction rubbed Wheeljack's spike for him, deep pleasure trickling down the ribbed shaft along with bright blue transfluid. He was left panting against Optimus’ palm, shimmering with coolant and shivering with each hard thrust the Prime gave him. 

But then, just as the ecstasy of being filled from his core started to outweigh the pain of being split apart, it all came to a shuddering and sudden end. Optimus still groaned on top of him, pressing bruises into his aft and gripping his chin, but his hips were frozen and left his giant spike only half submerged in the Wrecker.

“Why’d… you stop?” Wheeljack gasped, too exhausted to try picking up the pace himself.

“I want two things from you, Wheeljack,” Optimus said, a wet growl in his audio as he squeezed one of his aft cheeks and tilted his helm up. “I want your complete obedience from now on, both in and out of my berth.”

“You sayin’... this is gonna happen again?”

“Don't pretend you don't want it to.” And it wasn't like Wheeljack could hide it when he was clenching again around Optimus’ cord in anticipation. 

The Wrecker sighed, closing his stinging optics over as drool trickled over the digits holding his helm up. “What's the second thing?”

“I want you to beg me again... to cum inside you.”

He was teasing with only a slight, precarious inch forwards with his spike, forcing Wheeljack to feel what he was missing. “Weren’t you… gonna do it anyway?”

Optimus grunted in disapproval and made a bruise on Wheeljack's other aft cheek with a hard smack. “That's very presumptuous of you, boy… maybe I'd rather see it all over your aft, or dripping down your face while you give me one those cute little scowls…”

He was pulling away now, leaving only the gushing head of his cord lodged in Wheeljack, and the Wrecker’s desperate moans spilled out before his stubborness could stop them. “...Do it, daddy… cum in me, fill my ass up…”

Optimus chuckled, one of the sexiest sounds Wheeljack ever heard. “There's a good boy.” He shoved Wheeljack’s rear up and pulled his thighs around his hips, lifting his spike from the drenched bed, so he could piledrive himself into him and watch his cheeks ripple around the huge outline of his spike as it pulled out and pushed in, the merciless fucking that Wheeljack wanted again. The pleasure was so intense, borderline humiliating that he only realised he'd overloaded when his bare chest felt sticky with fresh spurts of cum. And Optimus was still going, a tireless stud intent on tearing him apart so he could fill every inch of his broken frame with a roaring flood of thick, creamy blue transfluid. So hot in his rear, spilling up into his spark chamber, it drenched his thighs and cast the outline of his tired muscles in a sticky sheen, flew out in fat drops as Optimus’ thrusts slowed down to deep thuds against his aft, until they stopped entirely. Optimus stayed inside him for a long few moments, both of their bodies heaving and messy, before lazily pulling out with a spent sea of fluid and a burning emptiness in Wheeljack's body.

“Now get back to your ship and clean yourself up,” Optimus groaned, leaving Wheeljack with one last smack and with the inability to sit down for a whole week.


End file.
